Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a character from the My Little Pony franchise and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who appears in Equestria Girls. She first appears in the trailer playing soccer. Human Version Rainbow Dash's human version possesses long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face. Her clothing consists of a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a white shirt with her pony version's cutie mark logo on the chest. Her lower half consists of tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. For accessories, she wears rainbow colored wristbands. The human version of Rainbow Dash is the captain of every sports team in Canterlot High. She was once friends with the human versions of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity before Twilight Sparkle's arrival. However, one time she and the softball team were asked by Applejack to perform at a bake sale. Sunset Shimmer tricked Rainbow into coming on the wrong day by sending her a phone message saying that the bake sale was postponed, with the message being addressed from Applejack. This misunderstanding made Rainbow feel abandoned, and she and Applejack ignored each other thereafter. They later got back together. Rainbow Dash helps Twilight after seeing she has heart for not giving up when they played soccer. When Twilight invokes the power of the element of magic, Rainbow gains pony ears and wings. After Sunset Shimmer is defeated, Rainbow flies around at the dance, picking up the human Scootaloo and giving her a ride. When the portal to Equestria closes after Twilight's departure, Rainbow Dash's wings and pony ears vanish. Depiction In Equestira Girls (the first movie) When Twilight first met Rainbow Dash In Equestira Girls (the first movie). Twilight said to vote her for Fall Formal Princess, Rainbow Dash said, yes, but Rainbow Dash said, Twilight, must beat her in a game of soccer one-on-one. When they play, Rainbow Dash got the most scores, while Twilight got the ball in the last goal and about to kick it, Rainbow Dash immediately steals the ball from her and kicks it and finally the ball shoots in the goal and she got all the scores while, Twilight, is still at zero. When Twilight is exhausted, she said to her how will she help Twilight become the Fall Formal Princess. But Twilight said she lost, and Rainbow said, of course she'll lost becuase Rainbow is awesome. And she said she wouldn't help someone try and beat Sunset Shimmer, the Fall Formal Princess is someone with heart and determination. Which she said Twilight has it. And she helped Twilight. At the night of the formal, the group go against Sunset Shimmer, and, when Sunset morphs into a demonic version of herslef, protect Twilight as demon Sunset attemts to harm Twilight with her powers. Qu after discovering that they weren't damaged- they discovered the power they each discovered their elements; Rainbow Dash depicted as the element of loyalty. After Twilight has decleared herself as the element of magic, Rainbow Dash gained pony ears and wings. And at the dance Scootaloo is seen dancing, and Rainbow Dash took her and brought her up and flies in the air of the gym. Twilight was about to leave and Rainbow Dash is seen flying. After Twilight left, her pony ears and wings disappeared and she fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash Quotes "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. If she's going, we're going with her!" "So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you out! All you gotta do is beat me in a game of one-on-one." "Of course you lost. I'm awesome!" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ''isn't the reason."'' "That......is.....awesome!!" "Rock on!" "She has us!" "What are hands?" Gallery :Rainbow Dash's image gallery pl:Rainbow Dash Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Student